


The Haunted World of Juancobo

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe-Cemetery, Body Horror, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A sane man who tried to live a normal life,but the ghosts keep driving him crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be about how the ghosts and Juancobo watch a horror movie.

It was nighttime as a crowd of people in the cemetery were watching a scary act being performed before their very eyes.The center was dark, all light was directed at the ghost girl striking fear into the audience. Then, in comes Vice Principal Chakal. The ghost of a 1950s girl had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wore a pink scarf, white shirt, pink poodle skirt and saddles shoes.

He reached out and shook her hand. The audience clapped as Vice Principal Chakal and a ghost girl dances a ghostly waltz.

Then,while they were performing,a green skinned man named El Mal Verde appeared from the back while a 1930s girl with black hair and wore a red dress sang.

Few Minutes Later

She finished her song. The audience clapped wildly. She bowed before teleports.

A 23 year old man named Juancobo, appeared. He was wearing an white shirt,blue sweater,newsboy hat,blue pants,black shoes,had black hair,brown eyes,a mustache,and a pear shaped nose.

Juancobo: [thinking] It's only a cemetery filled with ghosts.

But his rival mocked him for living a weird life.

The creepy fashion twins had dark brown hair and wore matching gothic lolita dresses.Despite being creepy,they're are the nicest people.

A teenage girl who was wearing a black dress,black heels, had blue eyes and a black hat with a veil, approached Juancobo. Her name was Leni, and she was the adorably spooky girl out of them all.

Leni was happy and blushed. She then picked up Juancobo and hugged him tightly. Juancobo felt like his back was going to break in half.One of the ghosts,who was 14-years-old,brown hair,had brown eyes,and was wearing a leotard, spoke up. His name was TJ.For his show, he would turned inside out. 

Anyway, then, a pale-skinned girl appeared behind Juancobo and Leni. She was wearing gothic clothes and had black hair that was long enough to cover her eyes. Her name was Lucia.

Juancobo and Leni screamed out of fright. Then, they relaxed when they saw it was Lucia.

The baby had dark brown hair and wore a lavender pajama.

Gabi babbled. She put her hands on Juancobo's cheeks, squeezing them while giggling.

Juancobo: Gabi i swear if you squeeze my cheeks one more time.......


	2. Juancobo's Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanmake fanfic parody of Shrek's parody of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

(It is nighttime around Halloween, and we see a movie theater and then a lot of people come out of the theater all happy and excited, but one man named Juancobo was very scared and nervous.)

Leni: Are you okay?

Juancobo: Am I okay? No! It was the worst!

Leni: The worst? It was just a movie.

Juancobo: Just a movie?! It was a big disappointment to Romcom fans!

Leni: What do you mean?

Juancobo: It’s Halloween time, and while my family went out Trick or Treating, the surprise movie I saw had only singing, dancing, and childish garbage!

TJ: What did you want to see in the movie?

Juancobo: Oh, I don’t know. Maybe… mummies! Or vampires! Or werewolves! Or murderers! Or a man-eating plant! At least a zombie or two!

Frida: But zombies don’t know how to sing.

(Juancobo bops Frida on the head)

Frida: Ow!

Juancobo: That is exactly my point!

(As Juancobo begins to walk away, Leni, Frida and TJ start to grin)

1930's girl: Looks like someone’s in the mood for a special spooky musical number.

(The lights turn out)

Juancobo: What just happened?

(The lights turn back on in a musical way and Frida starts to play a guitar as 1930's girl begins to sing)

1930s girl: It’s after midnight  
And some big nervous wreck is heading up the block

(Juancobo walks away scared)

1930s girl: It’s such a big fright

1930s girl & Homeless People: That your heart is gonna stop from all the shock

Juancobo: Not yet!

1930s girl, Rats, Mice, Cats, & Dogs: You close your eyes

1930s girl: And hope that smell’s just your imagination

Juancobo: Will you just knock it off?!

1930s girl & Crows: Nasty surprise

1930s girl: You hold your breath and hope that it will 

Juancobo: You ghost’s butt!

(Leni, TJ, Frida,1930s girl, and Juancobo walk pass a cemetery, and as we close in on the cemetery, something strange happens)

Creepy Voice: Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand

(Just then General Chapuza comes out of his grave as a zombie)

Creepy Voice: Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood

(Then zombies of the Valaquez family come out of their graves)

Creepy Voice: And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down

(Just then, zombies of Manny and Frida's classmates come out of the crypt, as zombies of The weeping woman, El Silbon, and the mexican version of a headless man rise from the lake)  
Creepy Voice: Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse’s shell

(The San Maripilar Zombies walk out of the lake)

Creepy Voice: And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the Thriller.

(The zombies then surround Juancobo and his friends)

(A zombie of a flute man then approaches Juancobo and starts to play a flute)

(Just then, Juancobo turns around and sees that his friends have turned into zombies)

Juancobo: Aahhhhh!

(Juancobo tries to run but then gets trapped between a wall and starts to cower until he realizes something)

(Juancobo then looks in front of him and watches in horror as he sees what the zombies are about to do)

Juancobo: (gasps)

(As a zombie fluteman plays the flute, he is in the middle as the zombies in an organized position with a 1930s girl in front and Dora is the only one to change the expressions on her face and she is smiling and when they all start to dance, Little Mule starts to stand on two legs, and then they spread their arms out and put their right feet out and start wiggling their hips and music makes Juancobo dance to the music and get in line against his will)

Juancobo: Oh no! Not this! Not dancing!

(As Juancobo goes in line to dance with the zombies against his will, the zombies step sideways, turn their heads, and each line of them go in an opposite direction as they walk in a monster-like way and they stomp their feet and walk back to the position they were in while Juancobo tries to get the flute from a fluteman)

Juancobo: Alright, that’s enough!

(But then Juancobo’s body goes back in line, and the zombies swing their right hands, and the ones on four-legs swing their heads, and then they all turn around and swing their left hands, and the ones on four-legs swing their heads and they all turn back to the front and then raise their right arms in the air and then act as if they were playing a guitar, and wave their right hands in the air and then turn to their right and thrust their hips, while the ones on four-legs thrust their chests, and then the clock turns to 11:57 and Little Mule turns his head with a scary smile, the clock turns to 11:58 and Joaquin turns his head with a scary smile, the clock turns to 11:59 and Weeping woman turns her head with a scary smile, and when the clock stroke midnight, the zombies start to spin and also be able to change the expressions on their faces and start to sing with Dora Luz as they continue dancing)

 

Dora Luz & Characters: You’re trapped in Thriller  
Here tonight

Dora Luz: Your brain may say it’s wrong

Characters: But in your heart you know it’s right

Dora Luz & Characters: To love the Thriller

The Sombreo Brothers: Woo-hoo

Dora Luz & Characters: You can’t fight

Dora Luz: You’ll dance all through the night  
Nothing but

Dora Luz & Characters: Thriller, Thriller  
Thriller

(Juancobo tries to get the flute off of a fluteman)

Juancobo: Alright! Give me that, you!

(But Juancobo’s body dances back in line)

Juancobo & Characters: To the night

Dora Luz: Oh, it will thrill you more than anyone could ever dare try

Sergio: Thriller

Dora Luz: And though you might  
Try running for your life  
You’re stuck in  
Thriller

Joaquin: Chiller

Rodolfo: Killer

(They all then raise their left hands and heads up in the air as they end the dance)

Dora Luz & Characters: What delight!

Juancobo: That’s it!

(Juancobo then takes the flute off of a fluteman and breaks it in half and as the zombies look at the ground, Juancobo starts to bend to a gate)

Juancobo: Thank goodness, that’s over. I’m going to be sore in the morning.

(Just then, then Juancobo starts to turn around and see that all of the zombies go back to their moaning nature and surround him)

(But then the zombies get closer to her and just sang in a soft and gloomy way)  
Juancobo: Oh no! Please don’t sing! Anything but that!

(The zombies sing closer to her)

Juancobo: No, no!

(Just then when Dora Luz starts to get closer to him as she sangs, Juancobo starts to freak out)

Juancobo: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Just then, it turns out that Juancobo was only dreaming and was inside the movie theater with his friends he saw as zombies in is dream, looking alive and well and are all cheering)

(And while everyone is enjoying the movie, Juancobo is horrified)

Juancobo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

(The camera zooms out and then fades to black and then El Mal Verde pops up)

El Mal Verde: (evil laughing)

(El Mal Verde then turns to the audience)

El Mal Verde: Boo.

(The title “Thriller Night” appears and then turns to dust)


	3. Ghostly Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juancobo is celebrating his birthday party at Miracle City Cemetery, but when his human and ghost friends both show up, he has to find ways to keep them apart or else will be embarrassed.

Juancobo was waiting for his bus

Juancobo said "Come on bus get here before Carrie does,get here before Carrie does,get here before......

''Carrie does'' Juancobo heard a girl's voice and he saws a girl with reddish brown hair.

''Hey Carrie i was waiting for my bus.''

''Well i'm waiting for my bus,i mean, you want your bus to get here before i do.''

''It's a little intense and stuff,i'm not embarrassed or anything.Going to a house filled with ghosts and strange creatures, why would that be embarrassing!''

''How it's going with your haunted house''

''Great,you know you better watch where you step''

Juancobo nervously laughing.

" Hey isn't your birthday's coming up"

"Whoa you remembered i was born,that was so cool you're so cool.''

''Thanks well actually you remembered back in junior high that you have this party this time of year!''

''It's in Miracle City Cemetery"

Crow caws

"I love Miracle City Cemetery you're inviting everyone in the class, expect the party ended and you accidentally summon Scary Carmela"

"But we didn't wake the dead up"

"No it's fun if you have a party i'll come"

"You will"

"Sure what's a birthday without a birthday party"

Jacobo and Carrie heard a voice 

"Who's having a birthday party"

"I am"

"Don't listen to Nikita and Anita, see you at your party Juancobo."

Bell tolls and thunder crash

"Uh-oh"


	4. The Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juancobo gets an English assignment from his teacher: write a creative sonnet of his choice. However,Juancobo has a case of writer's block as he can't decide what to write.
> 
> Written by MarimenCarmen2.

MRS. JOHNSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Alright students, you may all leave two minutes early today.

All of his students leave.

Juancobo turns around to Mrs. Johnson who is sitting near her desk.

What is it, Mrs. Johnson?

Juancobo, over the past few weeks, your grades are remarkable especially in English class.

Why, thank you.

(beat)

So what's this about?

I'm asking you a favor.

Which is?

Since you have a strong passion for poetry and reading, I would like you to write a creative sonnet about anything you want and I like to demonstrate your example to the entire class when they're about to write their own sonnet as next week's assignment

Wow, I'm being exampled.

Well, I'm flattered that you're happy. So get to it, you have all weekend.

Thanks.

The school bell rings.

INT. J.N. BROWN - B BUILDING DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - DAY

Juancobo and Carrie retrieve their books and stuff from their lockers. 

INT. JUANCOBO'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Juancobo unlocks his door and holds it open for Carrie who awkwardly smiles while walking in.

Everything had dark colors, and it looked like the Victorian/Gothic home, with extra cozyness.

The living room looked nice, it had a dark red rug, and a nice box tv with a huge box filled with VHS tapes. 

The teens quickly walks upstairs together, and the scene transitions to Juancobo slowly opening his bedroom door. You can see that Carrie is awestruck.

The walls were painted blue, and he had a dark blue carpeted floor.

On Juancobo’s twin bed was a small plushie, along with a few notebooks that he probably had put there in the morning. There was a bookshelf filled to the brink with books, mostly romance novels, poems plays. On a small table was a record player.

LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Juancobo makes some popcorn on the coffee table.

Juancobo puts on his reading glasses as we begin of montage/series of shots of the two at work writing, and you see the clock on the wall move forward kind of fast 

Juancobo nods and a scene translation occurs. All of them are sitting on the floor of Juancobo’s room while he carefully looks through the sides of his poetry book, all filled to the brink with neatly written text and some doodles here and there.

He pauses as he reached a side, and his poem from the first episode begins to play in his head, along with the snapping from the crowd. There’s a short flashback of Juancobo finishing his performance and thanking them all, then the screen cuts back again.

I got it.

Got what?

Ideas. I looked at the poem from the day I met you, and now I got ideas. I need to write them down quick before they fade.

Juancobo immediately takes and pen and begins to write, a serious look on his face.

MRS. JOHNSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

We fade to a close up of Juancobo's face.

Hello class, so now I'll be presenting an original sonnet example I written myself. Thank you Mrs. Johnson. Hope you all like it. It's called "Ghostly Summer".

The class starts to pay attention to Juancobo, not all, some are staring off into space, not Carrie. Mrs. Johnson sits as his desk waiting to here him.

Juancobo reads his poem feeling confident.

1\. This past summer in California felt like magic

2\. Honestly, I loved the city of lights

3\. Almost a great escape from the tragic

Juancobo pauses and explains something.

By tragic, I mean the stressful 11th grade.

Some of the class giggles.

Quiet from the back, please. Carry on

Juancobo continues. As the poem is being performed, the class starts paying attention.

4\. A time to get away and see the sights.

5\. San Maripilar is these gorgeous unending streams

6\. A companion by my side to relate

7\. Exploring arthouse films and new themes

8\. Fashion, creepy yet nice people, boats, clothes, and foods on my plate

9\. I even took the experience home

10\. I’m enclosed and trapped in my fantasy

11\. Losing friends, isolated in a dome

12\. But now, let go and face reality

13\. Hope is now lost, shattering in despair

14\. But hope can come back with people who care

The class slowly starts to snap and applause. Juancobo feels proud of himself. 

Well, Juancobo. You seem to follow the structure of a sonnet very well.

Thank you.

Not just that. By deconstructing your Ghostly summer... that you kept bragging about during your first week, you explored to us the idea of dreams, reality versus fantasy, and when to expect the unexpected. Anything can happen no matter what situation you put yourself into. Not to bad for a first time, but you provided a nice example that will really inspire the class.

Thanks, again

Wow, I'm motivated. That was muy bueno.

I hope you get an A plus.

Well, maybe an A minus. I noticed some tiny flaws.

But you did great. I feel like I'm gonna get a head start on my sonnet.

You see. You should feel proud of yourself. I liked it. Do you like your sonnet?


End file.
